The present invention refers to certain improvements to a method and a high-pressure self-cleaning mixing device for co-injecting and mixing polymeric reactive components, in particular for preparing polyurethane or epoxy mixtures, disclosed in a preceding international application WO 2004/041494 and corresponding granted EP 1560687.